


and I'll always have you

by aiviloti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary, First person view, Fluff, M/M, Reconcilations, light hurt and comfort, stress and burnout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: Bokuaka drabble of learning what it's like to intertwine yourself in each other's lives.Hydrangea Meanings:Pink: heartfelt emotionBlue: frgidity, apologyPurple: desire to deeply understandof love, and how everything else easily falls into place after that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5
Collections: aiviloti's zine pieces





	and I'll always have you

**Tuesday, 🌪**

I think one of the worst feelings in this world is watching things that you thought were tightly in your grasp spiral out of control.

There was this deadline I’ve been struggling to meet because of the lack of communication from all ends, and I spend the entirety of the weekend over phone calls and emails, being stressed, and waiting, which led to more stress. Koutarou was probably feeling very anxious watching me be so upset over the things I wanted to do but couldn’t so he tried to offer suggestions but I just, lost it. I guess.

It’s not him, I know that of course, he’s just trying to help, but I’ve been thinking so much about what I can possibly do to get the project fine and done and submitted on time even though the other people on the team are dragging the progress, and there is always a set sequence I like to get things done, and when it’s not like that it bothers me so much and-

Sigh.

I wish I hadn’t snapped at Koutarou. 

_ “What would you know?” _

He looked so hauntingly sad. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look like this. It’s the fact that instead of being hurt or something there was just, concern? I think, in his eyes. I feel so horrible about all of this, and my head’s so messy right now from the combined effects of this and the deadlines that are suffocating me.

Sigh. I don’t want to think about any of this anymore. Tomorrow. 

* * *

**Wednesday, 🌧**

Koutarou didn’t say a single word to me before he left this morning, but it wasn’t like I knew what to say either anyway.

The job’s been settled, and really I was getting worked up over something really small so I decided to get some flowers on the way back as some sort of apology. He’s always loved the big blooming hydrangeas we come across when visiting the gardens of Tokyo, so I got some blue ones that meant apology.

But oh, you’ll never guess what happened.

When I got home, Koutarou was waiting by the door, and in his hands, the biggest bouquet of purple hydrangeas I’ve ever seen. “I may not understand everything about you, Keiji, but I’d like to try.”

The part later on is kind of embarrassing and cheesy (in a good way :DD) but oh well, it’s not like anyone’s going to read this but me. I’d like to have an honest recounter so I can think about this exact moment and fall in love all over.

So basically I started to cry and then he panicked. Then I brought my bouquet out and told him I was sorry for snapping at him but he was so understanding about it all aaaaaaghhhhh what on earth did I do to deserve him?

“I know it’s not easy for you Keiji, to hold so many responsibilities in your career and keep everything working and functioning in this house. You’re always watching out and thinking of things that I don’t and taking care of everything that goes on so I don’t have to worry about anything at all. If I can, every now and then, I’d like to take this weight off your shoulders, and understand what I can, you know?”

We went out for dinner in celebration of me clearing out my project, but really, I think I’m here to celebrate Bokuto Koutarou, for being a blessing to this world.

* * *

**Friday, 🌤**

We got some pink hydrangeas for the apartment. They mean heartfelt emotion, and yeah I guess, that sums it up just right.

Oh god, I love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble was written for the Bokuaka Hanakotoba Zine as a merch piece! It was very warm and fun to write, and I hope you'd like it too. The weather indications are small reflections of how Akaashi is feeling, so the last bit w the sun peeking out from behind the sea of clouds, the clear after the storm, y'know, small things that make you feel safe and anchored and at ease. Hm.
> 
> You can find me here at [tumblr](https://aiviloti.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/aiviloti)! Kudos and the likes are always appreciated, but at the end of the day I just hope this makes you holidays (or whenever you're reading this!) a little bit warmer


End file.
